Assassins Creed: Ezios Awakening
by Cpl. Leeroy
Summary: First fanfic. My own take on Ezio's life upon the betrayal, Violence will happen.


Many thoughts raced through his mind, but most of them emotions. Hatred. Regret. Depression. Seeing his families' bodies go limp, hanging from a thick rope  
in the middle of Florence - Da Firenze, in the local tongue - Kindled a flame within Ezio. One that would engulf, and destroy anything it reaches. He ran forward to the platform, shoving people to the side, still with a false hope of being able to save his family. The man he thought he could trust, Ulberto Alberti, a close family friend for years, stood up on the platform, preaching out lies of the auditoré family and its nonexistant political corruption. Ezio, seeing this, Began yelling at the edge of the platform, "You bastardo! Traitor!  
Liar! I'll kill you!". Ulberto look down at Ezio, Laughing. "Guards, take this child away, we could have another execution in the morning!". Guards, donned in steel armor with red fabric and designs, came to seize Ezio. The normal guards were donned with yellow patterns, who were these people in red? He tried to fight back, knowing he couldnt take  
on the multitude of guards that were surrounding him, he elbowed on guard in the face, causing pain to both people and moreso to Ezio, as the helmet of the guard pained his elbow to numbness, he ran. He ran, not able to think, dwelling on his fathers final words, "In the fireplace! A room..Take the clothes from the ches-". His mind, Unable to think  
other then who, or what he is running into it. He burst through the gate to the courtyard, running to the door, coming inside and slamming it behind him. He looked around  
frantically, trying to find what his father was talking about. He began to notice something, though - The candelabra next to the fireplace was angled wierdly. Not knowing why,  
he insinctually went for it and grabbed it. It gave way slightly, before retracting on its own to it's former position. The fireplace opened up, slowly...And relatively loudly. There was a banging on the door, and shouting for someone to open the door. He ran into the opening, seeing a room, With a lit candle with its wick seeping onto a desk, with a chest on top of it. The room had bookshelves around, a single table, and a couple chairs. On the chest was a note, written obviously recently as the smell of ink was still wafting off  
of it. The letter was clearly in his fathers handwriting, as he picked it up and read:

Ezio, My son-  
In the chest is a sword and a uniform in which I have worn myself in my younger days,  
alongside a recently smithed sword.I hope this letter finds you well, and if it does, it likely  
means I am now deceased. I hate to bring you into this life head -first,but I'm afraid it is all  
for the best. I'm sorry. But, you now belong to the organization I have belonged to myself.  
You are now An Assassin, So be proud of that much. We are an order dedicated to fighting  
the Templars, a corrupt and power-hungry group. I wish I could explain more, but I cannot.  
I can simply only tell you to bring your mother and sister to safety in Monterrigoni. Leave the  
city as soon as possible, And I hope the best for your well being. Goodbye, my son.

Ezio opened the chest on the table. Yes, it had the uniform - A finely tailored one, allowing for perfect movement, as well as a sword sheath - and a relatively shoddy sword, recently smithed, yes, but not the best so. It was better then nothing, he decided, and he heard a crash in the next room, the guards having broken in. He looked around, spying a hatch in the floor nearby. He changed into the new (If it can be considered that) uniform, sheathed the sword, went over to the hatch, and sighed as it was barely up to his knees and slightly moreso in width; he'd have to crawl to get through. It had a stone ground, with a light layer of dust, as he crawled in and began making his way along wherever it went. 

So, Sorry for it being too short, but like anything good, I need to see its feedback, yes?

Anyways, I want to continue writing this, but I'd need reviews and feedback, Feel free to be as harsh as possible for my first story, and thank you.


End file.
